tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Hero 4
Honey created the alliance to combat Tyna and Joan, the power duo early on in the game. The four went against Tyna first because she was too powerful. After succeeding in voting her out, the alliance was solidified. After Tyna was eliminatd, they decided to target Rachel. Honey was afraid of the RSVP being used as a sort of Hidden Immunity Idol from Survivor. This misconception led to them splitting votes between Reed and Rachel and caused Dan and Catbug to use their double votes. They accidentally blindsided Reed after Rachel did not use her RSVP in the way they had expected. Because of this play, Rachel realized that Honey was not with her like she had expected. After Honey was eliminated by a straw-draw, Catbug, Dan, and BrICE moved on to work with Rachel, carrying on Honey's legacy. In the end, the alliance continued to stick together, but ultimately, Rachel caused the downfall of BrICE, betraying them once again. Catbug and Dan went on to the end of the game but went out back to back in fourth and third place. 23:44 RecordBot 43bb775a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.187.119.90 has joined #BigHero4 23:44 Catbug_ 40cb78d8@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.203.120.216 has joined #BigHero4 23:45 yes? 23:45 <@HoneyLemon> Hi! :D 23:45 brICE| 60ead263@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.234.210.99 has joined #BigHero4 23:45 hICE! 23:45 <@HoneyLemon> (vote 4 me) :) 23:45 <@HoneyLemon> <--- MVP 23:45 <@HoneyLemon> # 23:48 <@HoneyLemon> Anywho, I brought you for here because there is a clear divide and we're in the middle 23:48 Tyna is telling me to vote for Honey :o 23:48 <@HoneyLemon> She is? 23:48 <@HoneyLemon> Well, us 4 need to vote Tyna 23:48 <@HoneyLemon> She is too powerful 23:48 Yes, she is 23:48 a BIG 23:48 THREAT 23:49 <@HoneyLemon> What do you say, brICE/Catbug? 23:49 tICEna? 23:50 vote out tyna 23:50 *? 23:50 okay then :3 23:50 <@HoneyLemon> Us 4 + Reed 23:51 <@HoneyLemon> Did Tyna or any of them get advantages? 23:51 Reed has a double vote 23:51 hmm 23:51 I dunno any other advantages 23:51 he's voting out tyna 23:51 he told me :3 23:51 I have two penICEty votes :( 23:51 <@HoneyLemon> Nice, nice 23:52 dance 23:52 dance 23:52 <@HoneyLemon> I'm like... super scared 23:52 <@HoneyLemon> Let's see 23:52 <@HoneyLemon> The vote is gonna be 5-3-2 23:52 hmmm 23:52 Probablyyyyyyy 23:56 <@HoneyLemon> Vote Tyna 23:57 Keep the Tyna vote 00:00 tyna said this 00:00 20:57 catbug!!! 20:57 PLEASE try to save me!!! 20:57 I'm just an elderly mother! 20:57 I'd REALLY appreciate it if you voted off brICE instead! 20:57 He is trying to get you out! After me! 20:57 Please save me!!! 00:00 <@HoneyLemon> Hm? 00:01 what do I do what do I do? 00:01 <@HoneyLemon> Vote with us, vote with us! 00:01 Vote with us 00:01 <@HoneyLemon> AKA vote tyna out 00:01 I know 00:01 they are all a bunch of unbreakable pairs ________________________________________ 00:02 <@HoneyLemon> Yeah 00:05 <@HoneyLemon> WE DID IT 00:05 <@HoneyLemon> Now it is 2 v 2 v us 00:05 yay! 00:05 YES 00:06 I'm really happy with this alliance honestly 00:06 nICE 00:06 You guys make this fat guy proud 00:06 :') 00:06 <@HoneyLemon> We're gonna totally make F4, guys 00:06 <@HoneyLemon> We did that move <3 00:06 <3 00:08 < 3 00:08 wait 00:08 >3 00:08 <2 00:08 I suck at life 00:09 <3 00:09 <@HoneyLemon> :) 00:16 <@HoneyLemon> Guys, Joan cannot be MV 00:16 <@HoneyLemon> * MVP 00:16 <@HoneyLemon> :) 00:17 (#CPNLemon) 00:17 Should we just 00:17 vote Joan off 00:17 <@HoneyLemon> Well... 00:18 or should we target one of Rachel and Reed? 00:18 <@HoneyLemon> Louisa is immune 00:18 <@HoneyLemon> So we should take out her number/friend and then use her the next vote! ^-^ 00:18 Makes sense 00:18 You are so smart for a woman! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA 00:18 I mean... 00:18 hmm 00:19 You are too smart 00:19 can ICE just stick with y'all for the rest of the game 00:19 i'm scared of swICEtching 00:19 just tell who to vote when it's time :3 00:19 <@HoneyLemon> Please so, brICE <3 00:20 Sure! 00:20 I was INFORMED 00:20 that THE CRAZY BITCH 00:20 has a RSVP 00:21 <@HoneyLemon> Well, yay 00:22 <@HoneyLemon> So, Joan is safe and will vote with us.... but who do we vote? Reed or Rachel? 00:22 reed? 00:22 idwts rICEly home 00:22 <@HoneyLemon> Rachel brings the a-game in challenges, like... she's the molecule of some superhuman element of sorts 00:23 Rachel it is 00:24 <@HoneyLemon> Wait, wait 00:24 <@HoneyLemon> Rachel has the RSVP, so wanna split it? 00:24 Hmm let's do it 00:24 Two for Rachel, two for Reed? 00:24 what's an RICEVP? is that like an ICEdol 00:24 I can do masic bath, you know? 00:25 Basically 00:25 who do we vote? 00:25 <@HoneyLemon> Rachel is voting Dan... 00:25 okay 00:26 Woah 00:26 This is DISGUSTING! 00:26 who o we vote? 00:26 <@HoneyLemon> Rachel/Reed are both voting you @Dan 00:26 <@HoneyLemon> If they get Joan, it's 3-2-2 00:26 <@HoneyLemon> We might need to use a double vote, oh no 00:26 Well let's keep the vote split 00:26 I have a double vote 00:26 same here 00:26 <@HoneyLemon> Do we wanna use them? 00:26 Joan told me she's voting for Rachel 00:27 <@HoneyLemon> Joan could possibly flip, though 00:27 hmm 00:27 <@HoneyLemon> It's better to be safe than sorry, mates! 00:27 yeah 00:27 let's use it 00:27 I'm going to vote reed, is that okay? 00:27 Yes 00:27 <@HoneyLemon> I'll vote Reed too 00:27 brICE and I are voting for Rachel 00:27 <@HoneyLemon> Catbug/me - Reed 00:28 I use double votes? 00:28 yes I guess 00:28 <@HoneyLemon> Catbug (x2)/ me - Reed 00:28 I already voted for Rachel 00:28 <@HoneyLemon> Dan (x2)/brICE - Rachel 00:28 2x 00:28 <@HoneyLemon> And then Joan in the middle 00:33 Yes! 00:33 <@HoneyLemon> Woo! 00:33 TOP 4! 00:33 <@HoneyLemon> <3 00:34 we got it boICEs 00:35 <@HoneyLemon> Top 4 in the pretty, pink, sciency bag! 00:35 <@HoneyLemon> Speaking of my bag, do you like it? *shows it off* 00:35 Oh yeah I'm listening 00:35 it's actually pretty nICE 00:35 * DanFoley01 shakes head 00:35 * DanFoley01 nods 00:35 you okay dan? 00:35 <@HoneyLemon> Thanks, brICE 00:35 Yes 00:36 <@HoneyLemon> I made it with Hiro and my other friends! 00:36 <@HoneyLemon> They kinda remind me of you guys <3 00:40 <@HoneyLemon> You guys totally should get super cute outfits! 00:40 <@HoneyLemon> It'll enhance our challenge performance for sure! 00:41 * DanFoley01 walks in wearing a tiny speedo 00:42 Like this! ;) 00:43 HoneyLemon 32a8fc6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.168.252.107 has quit Page closed 00:44 HoneyLemon 32a8fc6b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.168.252.107 has joined #BigHero4 00:45 Nice, Catbug! <3 00:46 GUYS YAYA 00:46 YES! 00:46 We got this in the chem bag! 00:46 brICE| 60ead263@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.234.210.99 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 00:47 . 00:56 DraHosting2 ~DraHostin@c-67-187-119-90.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has quit timeout: 260 seconds 00:57 What's the plan now??? 00:57 Rachel might RSVP one of the girls